Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls
by Wink At J00
Summary: Harry Potter becomes weak and ill from the lack of sleep. A Muggle girl catches on, little by little of the Magical world and it's wonders and horrors. Spirits of forgotten ones emerge only when a fatal mistake happens, but can the souls help? 5th book
1. Prolouge: Wonders of the Possiblities

^^;; it's been done many times but hell I felt like doing it so yeah. here we go. Maybe I have some twists ::Smirks::  
  
Disclaimer: no own HP, J K Rowling does!  
  
Prologe: Never Live the Dream  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison Jolina lay in her bed of the ophanage. Sometimes she felt so lonely, like she needed parents and a sister or brother there with her. To live a normal life where there were fights, love, friendship, and the life of a normal person. But she wasn't normal, she was an ophan, she couldn't remember her parents at all. When she stessed her memory of another time other then the ophranage life she would begin to feel sad and tears would softly fall. She didn't quite understand why though..   
  
Madison sighed and looked out the window. Stars splashed across the sky, and a white full moon gazed down ttowards the Earth. A strange connection was between her and the night sky, it seemed to calm her, to let her clear her mind, to feel a warmth that any girl of a family would feel...  
  
"I love this.. I love it so much." She whispered to the space, tears of remorse was replaced with tears of pleasure. She smiled into the universe. "Sometimes, I feel like living in a whole new place, a place with magical things and where everyone is eccepted. Can this ever happen, oh dear spirits, can it?" She said spirits because she always felt something else there with her, she didn't know quite what, so she called them spirits.   
  
Lying on her bed staring at the mysteriously bright moon, she fell asleep thinking of her magical world, knowing that she would never meet it accept in her own dreams...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short yes I know but it's a prolouge (sp). So you like, hate,. so-so? Tell me what you like and what you hate! ^^ Thanks for reading, I'll have more soon.! 


	2. sorry AN: read

This is an apology for taking so freaking long that it's not even funny. I haven't been working on any of my chapters to any fics, or making any new ones. I got into poetry and making an online diary so I can leak my feelings out. Writing does help me leak my feelings out, but it's different when you use a character and not your own. I'm wanting to make a novel... With origional characters. I've kinda made up a story line in my head and a few characters. Not sure if I will post it or not. I prolly will. I kinda sunk into a bad case of depression. And side-effects of depression include losing intrest in things you use to like. I sorta couldn't read fanfics or write them, and well I'm trying to make myself better. So I'm going to write...for you guys. Cause your reveiws make me feel better. As for being depressed, well ::shrugs:: can't do much but complain. And when I complain, I turn into a virus and make everyone else upset. So ::shrugs:: I'll live. And one of my friends (besnaped) has been missing, and the one fic "Truth of Pain" was written while I was talking to her and all, so until I talk to her again, I'm not writing that. I know you guys are mad at me for never updating, but here's how I got so far:  
  
To Begin: three paragraphs and first AN are done. It won't be done for a while. So sorry! I really am!  
  
Last Ounce of Pain...Gone: three paragraphs too.  
  
Harry Potter and the Struggle of Darkness: what the hell, I can't even remember this fic.. Ah shit, I'm screwed, aren't I? ::goes and reads end of what I wrote:: ooh it's this one! Yeah, this is probably the one I have in my head what's going to happen the most, but I haven't started on it, so I'm sorry!  
  
Unexpected Changes: nothing because everything I was working on got deleted at some point.  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls: I doubt I'll continue this. I don't know what I was thinking when I began it. Well actually I know what I had in mind, but it never came out the way I wanted it to.   
Guys, I'm really sorry about this. My brother at one point was deleting things and deleted *everything* one the computer. So that was a huge downfall. Well this is all I can do. Bye bye now  
  
Love and Luck  
~Steph 


End file.
